


That's what brothers are for

by artisticpear



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: A slur is used, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Bonding, Diego being a good brother, Drunk Klaus Hargreeves, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Injury, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves being Klaus, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: Diego comforting Klaus
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 94





	That's what brothers are for

**Author's Note:**

> The Q slur is used, just a warning. but it's only used once.

Diego sighed as he pulled his beaten up car up to a curb. Yet again, he was there to pick up his junkie brother so he had no idea what to expect. He takes his keys out of the ignition and exits the car, making his way over to the sidewalk. He knows Klaus called from a payphone and he gave him a roundabout address but there was no telling where he had wandered off to in his drunk/high state. Or at least Diego figured he was drunk or high, he usually was when he called. 

Diego took to walking down the street, looking for Klaus, not sure what to expect other than a head of curly hair and some smudged eyeliner under his eyes that he most likely stole from Allison. He sighed, adjusting the harness he wore to carry his multitude of throwing knives. And he doesn't miss a beat to grab one of them when someone unknowingly grabs his shoulder from behind. 

But he puts it back and sighs, somewhat irritably, when he turns to see Klaus’s dramatic reaction- “Were you going to stab me, Diego?” He whines, feigning offense. “Your own brother? Tu hermano?” Diego opened his mouth to snap back but Klaus stumbles and he moves to catch him. After he propped him back up he spoke finally. 

“What was that?” He asked. “You good?” Klaus nodded, sighing with a slight smile as he stabilized himself on Diego with a hand on his chest.

“Yeah, ‘m fine.” Diego looks him over. He was wearing his usual leather pants and converse with a patterned collared shirt over it, unbuttoned all but like four buttons that were tucked in haphazardly. Klaus must’ve felt uncomfortable by his scrutinous gaze because he shifts and speaks up, “Diego, i'm fine.” 

“You look like shit, Klaus.” Diego narrows his eyes at him. 

“Don't I always?” Klaus smirks. Diego sighed and started to lead his brother to his car. 

“Okay, more than usual. Am I not allowed to be worried about you?” Klaus shrugs. 

“I told you I’m fine.” He insists. Diego side-eyes him as he walks. 

“Okay, fine.” He caught a glance of a bruise under his shirt, one that looked bad. “Where’d you get the bruise, Klaus?”

“Ah, I just lost my balance while i was drunk.” Klaus gave him a smile, but Diego could sense a smidge of nervousness in it. He opened the door for the slightly taller man and he ducked into the passenger seat. Then Diego walks around the car and hops into the driver’s seat. 

“What are you hiding, Klaus?” He says as he pops the key into the ignition. “I know something’s off.” Klaus looks out of the window, “You know i'm not going to give up until you talk to me, right?” He sighs. 

“I got into an argument with someone at the bar.” Klaus said and slumped into his seat.

“That why you have that bruise?” He nodded. 

“Yeah..” He continued to avoid eye contact. Diego sighed and tapped his fingers on the wheel. 

“...You want to talk about it?” Klaus didn’t answer and the car filled with an uncomfortable silence. They rode like this for a while before Klaus took a breath.

“It's all because I'm who I am.” He shrugs. “Can't really help that, yknow?” 

“What do you mean?” Diego asked, glancing over to him. 

“The people don't like queers like me, Diego.” Klaus groans. “So this dude just assumed and tried to start a fight with me, that’s when I called you.” 

“I'm so sorry, Klaus..” He sighs. “That’s so fucking rude.”

“You’re telling me.” Klaus chuckles. “I’ll be fine though. Just a little side to a counter deal, the bruise will go away eventually.” Diego pulls into a parking space behind Al’s gym.

“Come on, let me get you patched up.” Diego gets out of the car and walks around to the passenger side while looking for the gym key. He sits there for a moment before Diego speaks through the glass, “I’m not leaving you in the car, dumbass, come on.” Klaus sighs and gets out of the car, following him to the back door. 

“Thanks Diego.” He says, shoving his hands into his pockets. Diego smiles and turns back to Klaus as he opens the door.

“That's what brothers are for.”


End file.
